


an odd memento

by pindanglicious



Series: EngSpaWeek2017 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, EngSpaWeek2017, Historical, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: mungkin nanti-nanti, atau pada peringatan dekade lainnya, antonio juga akan memajang sepatu tua miliknya di samping sepatu bot koyak milik arthur. [#engspaweek2017 day 3] [historical・canon]





	an odd memento

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: hetalia milik himaruya hidekazu dan saya, pindanglicious, tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri; didedikasikan untuk EngSpa Week 2017 hari ketiga dengan nomor prompt #17

**An Odd Memento**

" **OH** , tamu agung dari Inggris! Arthur!"

Pagi hari di penghujung musim panas yang terik itu, ada seorang tuan dari negeri hujan yang bertandang ke Madrid, entah dengan atau tidak dengan tujuan. Pakaiannya semi-formal, jas hitamnya dilepas karena kegerahan. Si empu rumah menyambut dengan sumrigah; dia menyambar jas dari tangan sang tamu dan mengaitkannya di belakang pintu setelah mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ayo, silakan duduk, silakan duduk! Tunggu sebentar di situ, aku akan membawakan sesuatu."

Antonio membentangkan tangan untuk mempersilakan Arthur beristirahat di ruang tamu setelah melempar kecupan-kecupan singkat pada kedua belah pipi tirus lelaki itu―sesuai dengan budaya, tentunya. Arthur masih selalu tersipu tipis meski tahu kultur di Spanyol memang seperti demikian.

Representasi negeri mediteranian itu pergi sebentar ke belakang, menuju arah dapur dan muncul lagi dengan membawa nampan berisi poci, cangkir-cangkir teh, serta camilan kering. Arthur duduk bersandar pada bantalan kursi lengan, menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil mengipas-ngipas kerah kemeja yang dikenakan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga punya persediaan teh. Biasanya kau selalu mengagung-agungkan kopi," ungkapnya tanpa ada maksud menyindir meski terdengar satir di telinga orang luar.

"Khusus untuk orang rewel sepertimu, aku menyimpan persediaan teh untuk menjamu." Antonio menjawabnya santai sembari melepas apron kuning yang terpasang menutupi sebagian kemeja merah gelapnya, kemudian duduk dalam posisi bersebrangan dengan Arthur. "Sepertinya kemarin kau sedang seru-serunya di Perang Crimea?"

"Ya, baru saja selesai. Sayang sekali kau berada di pihak netral."

Antonio tertawa renyah, lalu mengisyaratkan lawan bicaranya untuk tidak lagi membahas topik tersebut. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bertikai dengan siapapun, termasuk denganmu," gumamnya sambil mengambil poci teh dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam cangkir sang tamu.

"Aku sudah lama tidak menemuimu dalam damai seperti ini,"

"Terakhir kali kau berkunjung dengan damai itu sudah lewat empat puluhan tahun yang lalu. Kau seolah melupakan kejadian-kejadian tragis di antara kita dulu,"

"Oh?" Arthur menarik seulas seringai. Dia menjeda sebentar untuk menyesap teh jamuan si tuan rumah. "Kurasa memang seharusnya kita seperti itu. Lakukan, lalu lupakan."

"Ah, ya. Lupakan soal tadi kalau begitu. Ada yang perlu kubantu, Arthur? Apakah kau datang ke sini dengan maksud pertemuan formal?" tanya si tuan rumah pada akhirnya. Sebab akan sedikit repot kalau mantan negeri adikuasa ini bermaksud menyinggung sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan politik atau semacamnya, apalagi mendeklarasikan perang. Merepotkan.

"Pertemuan informal, tak ada maksud apa-apa. Kau bisa lihat baju yang kukenakan sekarang. Aku hanya ingin ke sini. _Ingin_ mengunjungimu, Spa―Antonio."

Antonio menatap dua lensa hijau itu lekat-lekat, lalu mendesah lega.

"Syukurlah! Aku senang mendengarnya! Kau bisa menginap beberapa malam di sini kalau mau, pasti aku siapkan kamar tamu,"

Arthur tersenyum simpul sebagai wujud ungkapan terima kasihnya. Antonio menghela napas panjang sampai jari tangannya kembali bergerak membuka tutup toples kue kering di atas meja. Barangkali orang luar akan menganggap pertemuan dua representasi negeri itu sebagai sesuatu yang sangat membosankan, tapi mereka cukup menikmati apa yang tersaji di hadapan.

Arthur mengetuk-ngetuk pegangan kayu pada kursi lengan yang tengah diduduki. Matanya bergerak mengitari objek-objek dalam ruangan yang ditelusurinya satu demi satu. Kediaman Antonio tidak banyak berubah; tembok-tembok putihnya, debu-debu pada sudut kusen jendelanya, bingkai jendela yang berornamen, atau kandil perunggu yang tergantung di atas langit-langit tingginya. Tempat ini akan sejuk dengan sendirinya oleh semilir angin yang menerobos jendela dan ventilasi.

Tapi ada satu objek pengalih perhatian yang amat fatal, terselip di antara himpitan kabinet kaca penyimpan gelas dan dinding di sebelah kanannya; sepatu perang yang usang, yang satu pasangannya hilang. Antonio mengikuti arah pandangan mata berwarna senada dengan miliknya itu, lalu ikut menarik senyuman sarat nostalgia.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya hobi aneh mengoleksi sepatu bekas milikku," Arthur menaikkan salah satu alis tebalnya. Antonio mengedik bahu, lalu terkekeh kaku.

"Tadinya mau kujadikan pengganjal lemari, habis kalau tidak ditumpu, dia akan pincang sebelah. Tapi kuputuskan buat disimpan saja, _memento_ darimu."

_Alasan bodoh._

"Itu sepatu yang kupakai saat pertempuran di Pensacola," ujarnya sambil mengerut kening.

"¡ _Verdad!_ Hahaha!" Antonio menjentikkan jari-jari tangan dan tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Dia teringat, empat dekade lalu, dia bersekutu dengan Arthur ketika berselisih dengan Alfred dan kaki tangan sialannya. "Kita sama-sama menyedihkan sewaktu mundur telak dari pasukan Jackson. Tapi kautahu, yang paling membuatku jengkel dan muak adalah ketika kau meninggalkan kota dan membuatku malu setengah mati dengan menyerahkan Pensacola pada si Jackson itu,"

"Ah―ha-ha―" Arthur tertawa gugup. Dilihatnya raut wajah Antonio yang berubah dengan senyuman lebar mengerikan, lelaki pirang itu menurunkan sedikit arah pandangan.

"Kau tetap menyebalkan dan membuatku kesal walau status kita saat itu adalah sebagai aliansi. Aku bisa membayangkan si tengik Alfred pasti menertawakan kita dari balik kedoknya." Antonio menunduk. Mata hijaunya menggelap, suaranya memberat; pertanda dia sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

Imperium Britania diam tak berkutik. Ekspresi muka lawan bicaranya itu seperti orang yang jengkel dan terganggu karena sesuatu. Antonio menghela napas panjang kemudian, dan air mukanya kembali normal.

"Lalu, bagaimana rasanya setelah kau kabur ke New Orleans?"

― _sejak kapan kata-katamu jadi begitu menusuk ulu hati seperti ini, Antonio?!_

Rasanya Arthur menyesal karena tadi dia memulai pembicaraan tentang pertempuran di Pensacola pada empat dekade yang sudah lewat. Kasarnya memang terkesan kabur karena dia meninggalkan sekutunya di tempat kejadian perkara, tapi Arthur punya tujuan dan alasan lain untuk itu. Dan itu sama sekali bukan _kabur._

"... lebih baik kau tidak usah mengungkit―"

"Sepatumu, Arthur. Kau meninggalkannya di kabin HMS Sophie dan berakhir jadi pajangan aneh di sini," potongnya. "Dan selama lebih dari empat puluh tahun disimpan di situ, cuma kau satu-satunya yang menyadari keberadaannya. Hahaha. _Well,_ wajar sih, _toh_ itu sepatumu." Antonio mendelik tajam.

"Tentu saja aku menggantinya dengan yang baru! Solnya hampir lepas waktu itu, makanya terpaksa kulepas," cibir Arthur sebagai elakan. Sebiji bulir keringat terjun dari pelipis ke dagu. Dia tak mau dilecehkan hanya karena masalah sangat sepele. _Nation_ yang lebih tua menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Karena kau berlari terbirit-birit ketika Amerika sampai di benteng San Carlos saking takutnya?" terkanya.

Arthur tak terima, tentu saja. Pertempuran panjang dari tahun 1812 itu bukan cuma bercerita tentang Pensacola.

" **Antonio** ," geramnya penuh penekanan. Dia paling tidak suka diolok-olok tentang kekalahan. (Dan dia sudah banyak dikalahkan oleh orang di hadapan ini.)

Antonio tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memegangi perut dan memukul-mukul lututnya. Puas dengan kesuksesannya mengompori sang negara tetangga. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku tidak akan membahas kejadian-kejadian memalukan itu lagi!" serunya sambil menyeka air mata yang tak sengaja keluar.

Representasi negeri hispanik itu meraih satu cangkir kosong yang tertelungkup di atas nampan, lalu mengisinya dengan teh, dan mengangkatnya di depan wajah sang tamu yang memasang raut wajah keheranan. "Nah. Mari kita bersulang untuk memperingati empat dekade kekalahan kita!"

Arthur bergeming beberapa saat. Tetapi kemudian, bahunya berguncang saat dia terkekeh konyol, lalu bersulang di musim panas yang terik itu. "Dan untuk sepatu rusakku yang sudah menemani perjuangan kita walau berakhir tragis," tambahnya dengan sedikit bumbu humor satiris.

(Mungkin nanti-nanti, atau pada peringatan dekade lainnya, Antonio juga akan memajang sepatu tua miliknya di samping sepatu bot koyak milik Arthur.)

**end**

**Author's Note:**

>  **histrivia:** pertempuran di pensacola adalah salah satu bagian dari perang 1812 di mana yang terlibat melawan amerika di bawah pimpinan andrew jackson adalah inggris, spanyol, dan rakyat creek yang jadi aliansi. hasilnya (setelah kisruh ribut di beberapa benteng), inggris terusir dari pensacola, meninggalkan spanyol yang terpaksa menyerahkan pensacola pada jackson. menyebalkan? indeed :) that was quite arthur lmfao /dibantai
> 
>  
> 
> **8/20/2017**


End file.
